Talk:Out of My Head/@comment-3575890-20140705032702
A very half-assed unsugarcoated overview of Disney characters I dislike versus the OUAT counterparts I LOVE: I honesty couldn't have give a rat's ass about the original Snow White. She was spineless and annoying as all hell in my opinion; basically the antithesis of a heroine in every way. Her greatest feat was what, sweeping the goddamn floor of the dwarves' cottage? OUAT Snow would be aghast by how dull her Disney counterpart is. And who the hell eats an apple from a shady stranger when they KNOW someone out there is trying to kill them? Then just runs off with some creeper that molested them while they were sleeping? Original Snow White: setting the women's movement back to the Prehistoric Ages. Thankfully, OUAT's Snow White gives the character a much needed makeover. Her Snow is intelligent (no damn way was she stupid enough to fall for the apple trick), strong, brave, heroic, and ya know, not a disgrace to female heroines, whilst still retaining original Snow's gentle heart and sweet disposition. Lol original Charming was about as interesting as dish water and the rapist vibes by him kissing a comatose girl definitely left a sour taste in my mouth. Yeah, yeah, True Love's kiss. Whatever. She's a complete stranger to you, ya creep. Thank god OUAT's Charming has an actual personality and a concept of consent. Hell, Charming is so bloody amazing that not only does he put original Charming to shame, but most other Princes, PERIOD! Fucking hell, I just...love OUAT's Charming so goddamn much. Thank you, writers, for taking an extremely dull, morally skewed character and breathing actual life into him. It's not that I don't like the original Evil Queen. I actually do. She's delightfully psychopathic, rather creepy in her hag form, and she shut that bitch Snow White up for a while, (kidding! Sort of) but she's one dimensional as fuck. That in of itself, is not necessarily bad. Many great Disney villains are the same, but when you compare her to her OUAT counterpart who is so beautifully complex and multidimensional, the original character just pales in comparison. Not to mention her motive was weak as fuck. She wanted to kill Snow White because she was prettier than her? Bitch please. At least Regina had a legitimately justifiable reason to want Snow White dead, and even then, when she had a much greater motive to be a homicidal maniac, she turned out to have more humanity than the original Evil Queen whose psychology was basically just that of a vain, egomaniacal bitch. Oh god, I can't STAND original Aurora. I don't dislike her as much as original Snow, but I basically dislike her for the same damn reasons. Everything about her annoys me. Her naïveté is not cute. You're a grown ass woman. You should know not to wander off with some creeper with no concept of boundaries that jumps out at you in the woods. If some bitch came up behind me and DARES put his arms around me like he thinks it's his god given right, I would punch him in the dick. Thank goodness for OUAT Aurora, whose character design is basically a big middle finger to the original. (I mean, god you can even see how they differ just by looking at the two gifs. Disney Aurora fluttering around fantasizing about some schlub that sexually harassed her sweeping her off her feet; OUAT Aurora undergoing actual thought processes. Sorry, not sorry.) Original Aurora is naive and stupid? Pshh, not OUAT Aurora. Girl is resourceful and catches on quickly. Original Aurora couldn't do anything for herself? Well, OUAT Aurora is quite fragile herself, but she sure as shit won't settle for people treating her that way. Girl isn't going to be slaying any dragons on her own, but she sure has grit. Original Aurora needs a prince to save her? Lol OUAT Aurora aspires to save her own prince. 'Nuff said. Everyone knows that I HAAAAAATE original Prince Phillip! I'm sorry, but not sorry. The guy reeks of stage nine stalker/creeper/Shrodinger's Rapist-whatever-the-fuck. He is such an enormous red flag. His entitlement complex, for starters, is bigger than his ego, which is comparable to that of the size of the fucking Enchanted Forest. Bitch, what right do you think you have to put your dirty paws all over some strange woman that you don't know from a hole in the wall? Do you know how fucking scary that shit is? You don't just creep up on a woman like that. Especially in the damn woods. Are you fucking stupid? And you do NOT have a right to touch her without her consent. The fact that you were held as a model for moral behavior and learning for little boys is precisely why those boys have grown up into chauvinists that think they can grab my ass in a club setting. Thanks Phillip. Thanks a fucking lot. Then as if your lack of concept for consent and boundaries wasn't bad enough, you also prove to be a huge glory hog. Bitch you didn't do shit to save Aurora. The fairies did all the work and you gladly took all of the glory for yourself. Maleficent could have roasted your ass, and the outcome honestly would have been the same. Get out of my face. On the other hand, OUAT Phillip, you are my boo thang and I will defend you with my life. You sacrificed yourself for the woman you love and there is no greater act of heroism and selflessness. I love you. That about sums it up I think. All of the rest I either really like the originals of, or I tolerate.